


Bone Him Bad

by TheEmcee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Complete, Episode Duscae, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, This is...kind of pointless, bad title is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know for a fact that Prompto wants you to bone him. Bad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone Him Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: Guys, I think that in order for us to be friends, I need to be honest with you: I actually prefer Ignis/Prompto now over Noctis/Prompto. Not that I don’t like Noct and Prom together (they are still really hot and cute), but I just like Ignis and Prompto better for some reason. I don’t even get it myself. But, seeing as how I also kind of think that Cloud and Prompto just might be somehow related (at least, one can only theorize and hope), don’t mind me. I just wanted to write some porn, so sorry if none of this makes any sense, both my ramblings and the story itself. Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below. Enjoy!

~…~

Bone Him Bad

~…~

 

Never in his wildest dreams did Ignis ever think he’d end up like this: in the tent on his back stripped off all clothing with Prompto on top of him, riding his cock so deliciously that it was practically sinful.

His green eyes followed every move the blonde made, traveling up and down his naked body as Prompto lifted himself up and down, up and down. Pale, freckled cheeks were flushed with arousal and hands smaller than his own were placed on his chest to help keep his steady. Ignis’ own hands were placed on Prompto’s hips, not so much guiding him as just touching him, feeling him. 

Why had he deprived himself of such wonderful contact? Ignis had never before felt so incredible, so aroused. Prompto was hot and tight around him, so beautiful, so perfect, and the look on his face, eyes half lidded and full of lust, mouth open with soft moans and pants pouring out with every move he made, made Ignis’ fingers twitch and sped up his already fast beating heart.

Ignis longed to kiss him, to hold him close, to feel Prompto’s bare skin against his own. Moving out of instinct, all thought banished away in the wake of what was going on, Ignis sat up, causing Prompto to gasp. Blue eyes widened at his sudden movement but his expression switched from surprise to one of pure bliss when Ignis’ arms wrapped around his sweat-slicked back.

Bringing their chests together, Ignis thrust up into the smaller man astride him and silenced his loud moan with a kiss. If there were such a thing as Heaven on Earth, this would be it for him. All thoughts, worries, and doubts cast aside to simply enjoy the love of another human being. It was so much more than anything else he had experienced and he wanted more already. Having devoted most of his life to his studies and acquiring knowledge, Ignis had never given much thought to being in a relationship. Honestly, aside from the few friends he had, he had had no desire to be romantically tied to another person. That is, not until Prompto.

From what he had been told, Prompto had noticed him long before Ignis had given the blonde a proper once-over. But when he had started noticing Prompto, he noticed everything and he devoured everything his eyes saw hungrily. He had needed help crossing the threshold of friendship into love interest, his own doubts and over-thinking making it hard for him to just take that leap of faith, and Noctis was more than happy to lend a hand.

One could say Noctis truly enjoyed making both Ignis and Prompto squirm with comments that ranged from suggestive to flat out blunt. They had had their last conversation on the matter right before the Regalia broke down and Ignis still couldn’t get the prince’s words out of his mind.  
“I know for a fact that Prompto wants you to bone him. Bad.”

Ah, yes, ever the elegant one, wasn’t he? But the look on Noctis’ face and the tone of his voice did help ease Ignis’ lingering fears. And today, he and Gladiolus had left before he and Prompto woke up, giving them an undetermined amount of time together. That was all he needed.

That, and an all too tempting blonde cuddled up beside him while he slept, giving Ignis a rather hard problem first thing in the morning. Things only escalated from there.

“Ignis, Ignis, Ignis,” Prompto chanted over and over again, his voice a beautiful symphony in his ear as he peppered kisses all over Ignis’ face, hands holding his head as he rose and fell in time with his thrusts.

Nails digging into that pale, freckled back, Ignis kissed and sucked on Prompto’s neck as he lost himself in their love making, thrusting harder, deeper, into the delicious cavern that was driving him utterly mad. All rhythm went out of the window and it wasn’t too long before a sweltering heat overcame him, drowning him in sensations and feelings he wasn’t used to yet wanted more of.

Prompto’s body clenched around him, making him unbearably tight, and his fingers tugged at his hair as he came, crying out so loudly that Ignis was thankful it was only them at their campsite. Ignis came not even a second later, his hot come filling Prompto’s amazing body, his body stiff and his back arched almost painfully. But he didn’t care; he just rode out his orgasm before he collapsed, Prompto on top of him, cuddled in his arms. 

With their sweaty and sticky bodies plastered together, Ignis listened to Prompto’s pants as well as his own before the first coherent thought he’s had all morning entered his mind:

How soon would it be until Prompto was ready for another round?


End file.
